1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid connections and more particularly to automatically coupling fluid connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle drawn implements are often supplied with power connections for transferring a power transfer medium between the vehicle and implement. When the implement is attached or hitched to the vehicle these connections are coupled to establish power communication. Such hitches and power connections are commonly found on agricultural and construction equipment. For purposes of convenience, in civilian applications, and safety, in military applications, many hitch assemblies are designed to automatically attach an implement to a vehicle from a remote operator station on the vehicle or implement. A fully automatic hitching operation requires a mechanized means for coupling power connections.
It is known in the prior art to resiliently mount the mating fittings of quick disconnect couplings on the drawn and drawing halves of a hitch, along with means for guiding the fittings such that the connection of the coupler can be made automatically as part of the hitching process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,899, issued to Swalley et al., depicts a hitch arrangement of this type. While this type of system illustrates automatic coupling of a fluid connector, it also requires that, in order to join the coupler halves, the actuator system supply additional motion beyond that necessary to join the hitch elements. Swalley et al. also teaches the use of a stabilizing rod to restrain movement of the connectors during the coupling process. The need to supply additional motion and the use of a stabilizing rod adds cost and complexity to the hitch system.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a hitch assembly having power connections that are automatically coupled during an automatic hitching operation using only the actuators and motion necessary for attaching hitch elements.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hitch assembly having an arrangement that facilitates alignment of power connections for automatic coupling.
A yet further object of this invention consists of providing a power connection assembly for automatically coupling power connections of the quick disconnect type.
Therefore, in one aspect this invention comprises a hitch assembly for securing an implement to a vehicle and simultaneously completing power connections between the vehicle and implement. In simplest form, the vehicle and implement have load transfer members attached thereto, one or more actuators for engaging and disengaging the members, and means for securing the load transfer members to each other when engaged. Each load transfer member has a fitting comprising one half of a power connection associated therewith. Coupling of the fittings allows communication of a power transfer medium between the vehicle and implement, and uncoupling of the fittings prevents communication of the medium. Coupling and uncoupling of the parts is accomplished by relative motion between the vehicle and implement when engaging and disengaging the load transfer members.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a fluid connector assembly having sets of connectors with first and second fittings for communicating fluid therebetween when in a coupled position and interrupting fluid flow when in an uncoupled position. The fittings are separable along an axis and a latch on one of the fittings in each set is slidable along the axis in either direction. Sliding of the latch in one direction allows coupling and uncoupling of the fittings, and sliding of the latch in the other direction prevents uncoupling of the fittings. Each fitting is resiliently mounted to a subassembly with one subassembly having two or more guide pins fixed with respect to, and extending in the direction of, the axis. The other assembly has as many holes as guide pins defined therein for receiving the pins and a sliding plate for retaining and aligning the fittings when the pins extend into the holes.
Other objects, aspects and embodiments of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.